The Way of the Norse
by RiotRunner
Summary: Life as a demigod never slows down. As it was mentioned by Frank, there are deities in the world other than the Greek and the Romans, and Percy, also dealing with relationship issues, is dropped into another quest as he comes across an injured camper from a Scandinavian camp. Taking on the quest, Percy is faced with trying to halt a rogue god or facing the reality of Ragnarok.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

_So, I was thinking as I've left the hospital, about something. In the book, it was mentioned that Frank came from the Chinese side and his roots could be of Chinese mythology. That made me stop and think; if the Roman side exists, is it hard to fathom the belief of Norwegian and Chinese deities? I don't think so; so that's why I decided to focus my time and effort on this. Sorry, Time Turners will be on halt until I get the motivation for that. _

_No flaming, but reviews are greatly appreciated.  
_

_Romance: Percy/Annabeth  
_

_More to come._

_Please, do not let the presence of the OC deter you. He's not a mary-sue, so please, give this a chance?  
_

_Review! Thanks!  
_

* * *

_"Hun går ned!"_

The voice, strong and proud as it was, wavered slightly, washed away by the sound of the floorboards creaking and the mast groaning under the tremendous weight of the water, smashing down upon the hand-crafted ship. Decorated with blessings to each of the gods that surrounded the seas, the ship moved only by the sheer will-power of her crew.

Panic, though well masked by the crew, began to slowly seep through the vigilant faces of those aboard the slowly sinking vessel. With each groan of the mast and each thud of sea-water slamming the bruised ship on her side, the crew grew more and more aware of the fact that their proud ship might not live to see another sailing.

Exchanged glances were cast between the Helmsman and the second in command before another wave pounded the weakened vessel. A bright flash of lightning, followed by a heavy roll of thunder, coated the anxious shout that escaped the lips of a first-time quester. Nobody, not even those who thought he was out of place on the journey, could question his nerves, however.

They all knew the ship was going down.

"Thor is mad," a rower commented quietly. Though his voice was lost to the raging seas, the effect was true and the words thought by everyone who faced the sky's wrath. A few of the crew glanced nervously at the seas, seeing the fact of the swelling currents threatening to overtake the meager ship. The man who spoke quietly added, "as is Aegir..."

"Kai! Rapport!" The Helmsman yelled, projecting his strong voice above the roaring seas and grumbling thunder. A medium sized young man came from kneeling aside the walls of the boat and frowned as he approached the much larger, and more intimidating, Helmsman.

"Damage. Lots of it. Looks like we better start prayin', cause in a few seconds, we're going to meet Aegir," Kai said sternly. The Helmsman scowled at the use of English by the young man, but crossed his arms and snorted.

Kai, watching the sky and sea wage a battle between whom would claim their victims, couldn't help but appreciate the strength his leader projected. Even in the situation they were in, facing grim odds, he remained defiant to death.

Kai heard the Helmsman speak in a low growl. "Take me to Helheim if you dare."

The teenager grimaced. Although he was a Viking, through and through, he hadn't yet come to challenge Hel. The goddess was not one to challenge directly, as she usually came out on top, what with her power and authority of the dead. If she wanted you, most likely, she'd have your soul.

"Orders?" Kai had never been a fan of taking, nor giving, orders, but knew that this was not a time to be stubborn.

The Helmsman grunted. "Speak our tongue."

Kai bit his tongue in an effort to not sharply retort.

"Ja, sir." He sighed internally. "Ordrer?"

Before the strong man had a chance to respond to his crewmate, a quake rocked the ship and shook the foundations upon which the wood was built. The mast, having enough, splintered in several locations among the base and began to groan as it was claimed by gravity. Splinters of wood flew from the split mast, striking crewmen as the ship was engulfed by water.

Salty sea-water poured over the sides, quickly coating the bottom of the ship in a few inches of dark green water, immediately pulling the boat down in a strong riptide.

"Forlate skipet!"

No one knew who initiated the call, but the second there was a shout, everyone rose in a clamor of activity.

Kai, being an unlucky one, was shoved over the side and immediately felt the air being sucked from his lungs as his head fell below the surface. His eyes clamped shut the second the salty water passed his eyelids and his throat swelled at the taste of the salt. His lungs, already burning from the lack of air, began to overpower his will to remain submerged with his breath held.

A sense of dread passed through the 17-year old as he felt his consciousness begin to slip. He could feel his lungs screaming for the air it couldn't receive; his brain beginning to realize that it didn't have any oxygen and its time of functioning being almost up. He began to flail wildly, not caring about the usage of his precious remaining oxygen.

For a fleeting moment, his fingers brushed against something hard and not human. With the remaining energy, he wrapped his hand around it, feeling his arm break the surface of the water. Using his upper-body strength, the teenager hauled himself upward, feeling the sweet sensation of oxygen surround him once again. Throwing himself atop the object he'd pulled himself onto, he slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the burning of the seawater.

His lungs greedily accepted all the air it could receive and kept him gasping for breath for a solid thirty seconds before he slowly began to reach an equilibrium in his breathing pattern. He was about to examine his surroundings, but a wave crushed his makeshift raft and threw him underneath the water yet again. This time, however, he was prepared and immediately grabbed onto the floating debris.

As he pulled himself up, he got a good feel and realized he was laying on a piece of the mast. He didn't question its buoyancy, nor did he question how much room he had- all he cared about was remaining atop his small shelter.

The waves, continuous and relentless, pounded Kai and his small mast, threatening to take him to meet Aegir personally. Finally, after what seemed like hours of clinging to the small wooden pole, the first peek of daylight crept through the dark, angry clouds in the sky and the water seemed to revert to its natural peacefulness.

Kai, having endured the storm, laid on his stomach with his arms and legs dangling into the water, his eyes drooping.

His last thoughts before he passed out into the world of darkness were, '_Why-did-I-not-learn-to-swim?'_.

* * *

_Well, it's a start. Every story has some sort of start, and although it isn't phenomenal, it might be enough to entice some readers. Remember, flaming is a no-no. _

_The O.C, which you all may not like, isn't going to be a Mary-Sue character, he's only here to help explain the origins and all. Don't worry, I'm not making him some amazing, story-altering character, but I needed a Norse to help with the explanations and all.  
_

_So please, don't let that deter you.  
_

_Review and thank you!  
_


End file.
